


Son Petit Prince

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hidekane Week, Hidekaneweek2020, Le Petit Prince References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: It was the most beautiful book he had ever read; maybe that's why it reminded him of Hide so much...Every time Kaneki read that book, he could only think of his blond and how he had "domesticated" him.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Son Petit Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born thanks to HideKane Week 2020 event on Tumblr.  
> Today was the first day: Fluff / RabbitHole / The Tower.  
> I chose Fluff  
> (I know somewhere in the world is still 13/12) XDDDD  
> Also, just a lil warning cause this has no beta-read, and English isn't my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

Kaneki was cleaning the dusty shelves of his small library when he found it. 

The pages were yellowish and had that exquisite smell of old book that reminded him of his father so much. 

He caressed the watercolor printed on the book’s cover. Golden shiny curls. Hide. 

Kaneki hasn't read it in years, to think that before, when he lived with his aunt, he reread it to him almost daily. 

He still remembered his mother's words, etched in his memory: 

"This book always has something to teach you, no matter how old you are or how many times you've read it." 

Kaneki had the habit of reading it at least once a year since his mother had died. 

Why had he stopped? 

Simple. He didn't need it anymore. 

Kaneki has been drowned in happiness and love since he had moved in along? with Hide. Their cozy and little apartment. 

He was in love and full of bliss; so, so much that he no longer needed to read pretty books nor hopeful words written in ink. 

That's why Kaneki hasn't read the Little Prince's book in years. 

Today, however, was cleaning day, and the black-haired was somewhat nostalgic and emotional after stirring drawers and seeing so many precious things refreshing his memories. 

He smiled shyly, his digits still over the painted blonde. 

Mmm, That was actually also why he liked the book so much. The loving, smiling little prince always reminded him of Hide. 

Tender, innocent, and full of love. 

Dropping questions that seemed absurd, but Kaneki didn't know how to answer them. 

Always as spontaneous and fun as a little child. 

He opened the book, reading some loose sentences, remembering the chapters, and looking at the kind colored illustrations. 

Upright and unique was the reddish flower, the little boy's only company. 

If He thought about it. Hide was also something like his rose. It was with him that he learned to love. For him were his first sighs and goofy smiles. 

And it was also for him that he left everything he knew, to move out and live alone, leaving his witch aunt's house, just as the Little Prince had left his planet to know how to make his rose happy. Because Hide told him that maybe it was for the best and because Kaneki didn't like to see his face of anguish and worry every time he inferred again that the black-haired boy hadn't dined. 

Hide was his rose because Kaneki couldn't take his gaze away from him. Always shining like the sun. Radiating energy and light. Giving him smiles and caresses. 

Dark grayish eyes always following the sun-kissed man, so beautiful and jovial that Kaneki was out of breath. 

Hide was his rose because it was for him that Kaneki had wanted to change. For him, it was that Ken every day struggled to be a better man. Someone who could make the blond the happiest person in the world... 

Even if it was impossible because the happiest person in the world was Kaneki. 

He kept passing the pages, the corners looked all worn out, and the boy instantly knew which part was next: 

Ahh, the fox. 

Lonely little fox, eager to give and receive love. That was definitely his favorite part. 

Yes, Hide was also a bit of this. 

Hide, his little prince, had "domesticated" him. 

He had managed that every time Kaneki saw the golden rays of the sun, he would think of him, and how the threads of light reflected so beautifully in his hair; that every time Kaneki saw a smile, he would think of him and how none of them compared to his; that every time Kaneki saw a flower, he would think that Hide was the most beautiful and radiant sunflower of all. 

Hide was the strongest and most lasting bond in his life. 

They were the most beautiful ties too. 

Hide was his rose among a million roses. 

Hide was his sun among a million suns. 

Hide was unique for him in the world, and Kaneki was sure he was also unique for Hide. 

Kaneki reached the last pages without being able to help but think that he could never quantify his love for the blonde boy. Just as he could never count the stars in the sky. 

And if the black-haired had to identify with any character, more than the orange fox, Kaneki would be with the protagonist. 

He was the pilot of the plane. Lost in the middle of the rough and lonely desert, suffering from thirst and hunger, a thousand miles from any inhabited place and in danger of death. 

And there Hide had appeared, giving him sweet water to drink. Water that was good for the heart, born of the love and dedication that the blonde professed to him. 

It was with the help of his blond little prince that Kaneki had managed to repair his plane, and now he was traveling on it, always looking at the horizon where he could see his star, Hide, and hear him laugh. 

Beautiful sound, like the soft jingle of a sleighbell. 

He closed the book and sniffed it again. 

Ahh, it was so beautiful he wanted to cry. 

Ken nearly put the book back in the now clean library, but then thought he hadn't read Hide before bed in a long time. 

He'd take it to their room and leave it on the bedside table to read it to him that night. 

Kaneki couldn't gift him a better story, and he was excited to see the goldilocks asking the same questions as the asteroid boy. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> This fic is just me making parables. I know.  
> And YESSSS I LOVE LE PETIT PRINCE THIS MUCH  
> (blessed be Exupéry, and blessed be HideKane)
> 
> Hope this counts as fluff xD


End file.
